The present invention relates to an identification card camera system and, more particularly, to an identification card camera system for producing an identification card having a photograph of a subject and a data bearing card on mutually exclusive areas of the identification card and for providing a permanent strip film record of each identification card produced by the camera system.
Identification camera systems are known for producing identification cards having a photograph of a subject, a validating mark or logo, and biographical information relating to the subject including the signature, the date of birth, and various physical characteristics of the subject. Identification cards of this type have found widespread use as driver's licenses, employee identifications, and for association memberships.
Prior camera systems are known for producing composite identification cards with some of these systems providing both an identification card and a permanent photo record of each card produced. The photo records can be used for a variety of purposes, e.g. to produce a duplicate identification card to replace a lost or stolen card and to compare an issued card with its photo record to determine if the card has been tampered with or altered. Camera systems of the type which produce a photo record of each card use various optical arrangements to form the composite subject and data card images on mutually exclusive areas of a self-developing film plane and a recorded image film plane. The optical arrangements have included dual subject and data card imaging lens systems, an example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,863 to Stewart et al. This camera system uses first and second objective lenses and specially configured mirrors having silvered and unsilvered portions to direct light from a subject to the subject area of first and second image planes and third and fourth objective lenses to direct light from a data bearing card to the data occupying area of the first and second image planes. Self-developing film is located at the first image plane, and, after exposure, is developed to produce the final identification card, and a frame of 35 mm strip film is located at the second image plane to provide a permanent photo record of the identification card.
While identification card camera systems of the type described are adequate to perform their intended function, the use of two separate lenses to form the subject image presents a problem from the security standpoint. An unauthorized person could cover the subject lens that images on the recorded image film plane and then operate the camera to provide an identification card without also producing a recorded image of the complete card. In addition to the ease with which these types of cameras can be used to produce an unauthorized identification card, the use of dual, multiple lens systems and specially configured mirrors results in a camera having an optical system that is expensive to manufacture, assemble, and align.